


Return to me

by xDestinyIsCallingx



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Angst, Bottom Jensen, M/M, Top Jared, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDestinyIsCallingx/pseuds/xDestinyIsCallingx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, there was an edit of Jared that sparked an idea and it was originally just going to be one chapter, but it looks like it's going to run into two. So, I hope you like it even though it's cheesy, overly romantic and a piece of shit. Much like myself, so dig in and be prepared to feel slightly queasy at the end.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Return to me

**Author's Note:**

> So, there was an edit of Jared that sparked an idea and it was originally just going to be one chapter, but it looks like it's going to run into two. So, I hope you like it even though it's cheesy, overly romantic and a piece of shit. Much like myself, so dig in and be prepared to feel slightly queasy at the end.

The news was difficult to hear, he was engaged to another, but he had no right to feel disappointed. He'd let Jensen go and he'd moved on. It hurt but it was for the best. He'd be leaving tomorrow, likely to not return, few did from battle, it was an ugly affair and he had a duty. It's not like he'd have a choice anyway. Stay and he'd be called a coward and probably killed with no honour to his name and he wouldn't want Jensen to think of him like that. So he'd let him go, see him happy and have that be enough for him. The last time they had made love, was the first time Jensen had said he had loved him. He'd known about this mission and the likely hood of his survival and couldn't bring himself to leave Jensen behind with no one.

 

"Oh, Jared." Jensen moaned as he clung to Jared's body, nails dragging down his back. "Oh, God! Yes... yes. So good!" Jensen wound his legs around Jared's waist as Jared picked up his pace and thrusted harder. "Oh! Ungh!" Jensen tucked his head into Jared's shoulder as he climaxed, clinging tighter, letting out breathy moans. Jared followed thrusting into Jensen one last time and shuddering. Pulling back Jared captured Jensen's mouth in a tender kiss. Jensen smiled up at him lazily and pushed Jared's hair back from his sweaty brow. Jared smiled down at him big and goofy. "Get off me." Jensen laughed as he pushed at Jared and he rolled off and made an "Oomph" as he landed on his back.

"Come here." Jared said as he stretched out an arm for Jensen to curl under. Jensen rolled his eyes but obliged.

"Jared?" Jensen nuzzled into Jared's side and looked up at him through his lashes as he spoke.

"Hmmmm?" Jared eyes were drooping as he turned his head to look at him. Jensen coloured and hid his face.

"I love you."

Silence prevailed. Jared stunned, shock only allowing him to open and close his mouth a few times.

Jensen reddened further if that were possible and turned away, moving to the edge of the bed.

"Sorry, I... it's OK if you don't... I just wanted to..." Jensen's voice was unsteady as he tried to get out from the covers. Jared got himself together and reached for Jensen getting an arm around his waist.

"Jensen. Wait. Don't apologize, you just caught me off guard." Jensen took a deep breath and allowed Jared to lower him onto his back. He avoided Jared's eyes though, his own shining with unshed tears. Jared kissed his shoulder and pressed up against his back. "Jensen, you're a foolish man." Jensen's brow furrowed and finally looking up at Jared with hurt and confusion. "Loving someone like me, that's not something a wise person would do." Jensen shook his head.

"I don't think so." He averted his gaze once again. "Jared, do you...?" 

The question was left suspended between them. Jared smiled softly. Pressing a kiss to the side of Jensen's throat, making his way up to his ear where he mouthed at the lobe to whisper hotly in his ear. 

"I'll show you." Jared continued to suck on Jensen's earlobe as he began his demonstration. Mouth travelling across to kiss across Jensen's cheeks and nose, narrating as he went. "I love your cheekbones and your nose. I love the freckles that decorate your unfairly perfect face." He continued his exploration southwards to his shoulders and chest. "I love your shoulders, probably to the point of obsessive." He licked down the middle of Jensen's chest, stopping to blow gently over one of his nipples. Which to his delight made Jensen squirm. "I love how sensitive you are here." Blowing gently again and then taking a teasing lick to make Jensen shudder. He grinned as he took it into his mouth and sucked enthusiastically. Jensen gasped.

"Jared!" 

"Sssshhhhh, I'm not finished yet."

Jensen whimpered slightly but didn't do anything else, just waited.

Jared smiled coyly up at him as he placed one more lingering kiss on his now extremely sensitive nipple. He kissed down his stomach. Uttering between licks how much he adored his slight softness that had always made him want to touch. Unfortunately much to Jensen's distress, he avoided anywhere near his groin area.

"Jared, you are a complete bastard of a tease." 

Jared chuckled."In good time, Jensen."He kissed down his thigh stopping mid calf.

"I have to tell you Jensen, I have something of a filthy obsession. Shameless, wicked, sinful even with your legs, just the way they bow out, it makes a man feel things." Jared nuzzled and nosed behind Jensen's knee, placing random kisses on his skin.

"Jared, please..." Jensen breathy plea made Jared's face change into a expression most carnal. He pushed himself up and looked straight into Jensen's flushed face. He licked his lips once and hovered over the place Jensen wanted him most. He didn't touch though he just let his hot, heavy breaths whisper over the head of Jensen's now erect cock. Deciding he had teased Jensen long enough he enveloped the head of Jensen's member in his mouth. Jensen arched and moaned. Jared thought he was at his most beautiful when he was completely undone. 

"Jared... Jared..." Jensen repeated his name between breathy moans. Hands massaging Jared's scalp as his hips moved. Jared revelled in Jensen's hands in his hair, letting out a pleased hum. "Jared, please." Jared gripped the base of Jensen's member, pulling off.

"I got you." He pulled himself up Jensen's body. Jared kissed him deeply, pulling another moan from Jensen. Pulling back his eyes roamed Jensen's flushed face. "Ready for me?"

Jensen spread his legs, his hands coming around Jared's body to span his broad shoulders.

"Always."

 

That had been 1 year ago to the day. Jensen was confused and deeply hurt by Jared leaving. He'd not told him the true reason. Yes, he knew of his going to war but didn't know that was the reason for their parting. It was better for him to move on. Jared felt slight comfort that he wouldn't be leaving Jensen with an uncertain fate. Waiting on someone who may never return. It hurt like hell, but he'd endure it a thousand times to see Jensen happy.

He was at the train station now, in uniform, waiting for his train to take him to his base. He sat there holding his hat in his hands, thumbing the cap. It wouldn't be much longer now and he'd be gone. He waited alone, not expecting who came to see him off.

"Jensen?" Jared's passive, solemn face now furrowed. "What are you doing here?"


End file.
